Wipeout
by EchoKey
Summary: Axel is a surfer on Destiny Islands. His best friend Riku has an internet friend named Sora who just so happens to be from the islands and is coming to visit. Well, Sora has this super cute, single cousin tagging along and he's just Axel's type. Riku wants them to happen but Axel doesn't want to let him win. Contains yaoi: Don't like? Don't read! Sort of AU.


"Whoa, Axel! Sick wipeout, man!" I could hear my friend Demyx calling as I resurfaced from the water and watched Riku easily glide across the other edge of a wave that washed over my head immediately after, catching me off guard and causing me to get salt water in my eyes and nose.

After finishing my violent coughing session that expelled it from my lungs, I raised my leg back over my surfboard and paddled back to the shore to dry off. Riku had said he wanted to tell us something, and I was excited to hear it.

"I've told you guys about my internet friend, Sora before, right?" Demyx and I rolled our eyes as we saw Naminé returning from her shack with our refreshments.

"Only about a million times, dude!" I laughed. Demyx filled in Naminé with a smirk and I watched Naminé giggle. This conversation was going to be interesting.

"Haha, you guys are hilarious," Riku mocked amusement but continued, "Apparently he grew up here and is coming down here with his family to visit."

After hearing our wolf-whistles and laughing. He continued with an annoyed face, "He's been planning this trip for months, but decided to wait until last night to tell me because he knew I would be excited and didn't want me to lose sleep over him. They're gonna arrive tomorrow afternoon."

"And you didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" I joked before punching him playfully on his upper arm. I turned to the others and pointed back at Riku, "He was probably up all night wanking, am I right?" Demyx howled with laughter and Naminé punched her brother in the shoulder, but snickered as well. Riku's face was a neon shade of red by now, and was giving me the look that said, _I am sooo gonna kill you! _I'm just glad that Naminé was there at the moment, cause he would've done it right then and there, too.

Riku crossed his arms, "Laugh all you want, but he's bringing his twin cousins, and one of them happens to be single. I heard he was really cute." He narrowed his eyes evilly at me, and I tried not to look excited, but failed miserably, as he knew I had been looking for a cute single guy for like 5ever.

If Demyx weren't my best friend and didn't have a huge crush on the guy who worked at Hot Topic in the mall, I totally would've already shagged him. As for Riku... he was _not_ my type at all. Like, he was attractive and all, but we had such a strong rivalry, that the relationship just wouldn't work.

"You all can come with me to meet them at the airport tomorrow if you want. Sora has a younger sister who's about your age Naminé, maybe you two will hit it off." Riku offered. Naminé smiled excitedly. The only girl around was my sister Kairi, but she seemed to find Naminé's bitchy older sister, Larxene more interesting.

"Can I, Demy? Pleeease?!" she begged.

"Nami! You know I have that..." he stopped and blushed, trying to stop himself from spilling the beans, "thing tomorrow! I wouldn't be able to give you a ride." Naminé's disappointed look struck a nerve within me. She was my friend and I was sick of my sister leaving such a nice person behind for someone so bitchy. She could use a friend too.

So, I couldn't believe I was saying it, but, "I could take her." Riku gave me a wicked grin, but I ignored it and watched the little blonde girl brighten up again.

"Are you sure, Ax?" Demyx rubbed the back of his wet mullet as he seemed to be considering it. "Just a second ago, you seemed dead-set on not going."

"Well I think Naminé deserves the chance to go. It'll be good for her to be able to spend time with other girls, don't you think?" I often secretly wished that Naminé was my younger sister rather than Kairi. She could be so immature sometimes.

"I guess that'll be fine..." Demyx still seemed a little hesitant to leave his beloved little sister to me.

"Demyx, I'm gay." I chuckled, "You can trust me with your little angel." Naminé nodded her head furiously and looked up at her brother pleadingly.

With a laugh, Demyx finally said, "I guess you're right." And the matter was decided.

"Great!" said Riku, still obviously thrilled that I was going, "I'm going back to my house to make them some leis. You can help, or meet me here tomorrow at noon."

I looked at Demyx and Naminé and nodded before turning back to my silverette frienemy, "Dude," I said flatly, "Don't even offer to make leis without us artistic people when you can hardly make a bouquet by yourself." Riku flushed at the memory.

"Sh-shut up and follow me, then. We still gotta grab the stuff to make them." So we got our surf stuff together and followed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I have been working on this story idea for a while now and I've actually had this chapter done for a while now but couldn't work up the courage to post it. If you all like it, let me know so I can hopefully continue because I don't really know yet, I'm kinda self-conscious about things right now. . A lot happened over the past few months and I'm not quite as bold as I used to be. If you really like it, ****_PLEASE _****review. It would mean sooooooooo much to me!**

**This is sort of AU related to Hawaii, where I lived for three years and know a lot about. Most information about it will be of first person accuracy. :)**

**I was really inspired by the works of ihasakeyblade123. I love, like, ALL of their fanfictions. They're fabulous and perfectly humorous. If you haven't read any of them, I suggest you go read one right now!**

**This story will contain the pairings AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx, VanVen, and possibly a few yuri parings along the lines of Namine and Xion being either fluffy and close friends or possibly more, I haven't decided yet. :/**

**~EK**


End file.
